


Ritual

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ritual for binding a demon to a mortal. Arthur vowed never to use it -- but for Merlin, he would make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> For [challenge 1](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/77350.html) of Summer Pornathon 2012. I used images 02 and 12. Placed second. (Thank you to everybody who voted for me! )

There was a ritual for binding a demon to a mortal, to force that demon to obey the will of one single person and have the demon's life tied to the human's.

Arthur had learned of it through the books passed down by his family, that long line of Pendragon demon hunters, and he had vowed he would never use it. "Deals with devils will only get you burned," his father had always said.

Now it was either use the ritual, or let Merlin -- how did Merlin turn out to be an incubus anyway -- die a slow death.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said as he painted another black line across Merlin's body. 

"Stop, please," Merlin begged, but he was too weak to fight Arthur off; the most he managed was to cover his naked cock with his hands. The gash across his shoulder was bleeding heavily, a mixture of dark demon blood and incubus magic.

"I'm not going to let you die."

When the lines were done, Arthur stepped back, outside the circle of blood, and stripped his clothes off. He noticed Merlin's eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. Good. If he was still hungry, he could still be saved.

Naked, Arthur carefully approached Merlin again and straddled his hips. "This is for your own good."

Merlin struggled against the kiss at first, trying to cling to that mock humanity he'd worn so well, but it was a losing battle. Arthur felt it the moment Merlin gave in to his demon nature: the kiss deepened, Merlin's tongue joined his own, and there was that faint tug on his life energy that was so common around demons.

 _Take it all_ , Arthur thought. _I'm not losing you._

When Arthur pulled away, he saw that some color had returned to Merlin's face, and his eyes were glowing gold. 

"Your taste--" Merlin moaned and brought two arms around Arthur's back, dug his nails in, raked them down Arthur's back. 

Arthur groaned. "So I've been told."

All his life he'd been trained to recognize the signs of demons feeding off of him; he knew the ways to keep his vital energy in check, he knew how to poison the being trying to eat from his soul. It went counter to his training to allow the syphoning of energies.

Yet it didn't stop a sweet pleasure from making its way down his spine. The power of incubus saliva -- one of the only true aphrodisiacs in the world. No wonder people fell to incubi so easily.

Arthur rolled his hips, pressing himself against Merlin's growing erection, which was already wet with -- well, not precome, but the incubus equivalent of it. 

"Don't--" Merlin started to say, but counter to his words he pulled Arthur into another kiss and thrust his cock between Arthur's ass cheeks. "I've resisted you for so long. Why are you doing this?" Merlin's voice was hoarse when he asked.

"Because I..." Arthur stopped himself before he could finish that sentence. This wasn't the right moment for it. Instead, he lined himself up and sank down onto Merlin's cock, hissing at the pain and thankful for those demonic secretions that eased the passage.

That seemed to break the last hold Merlin had over himself; his movements turned wild and hungry, and with every kiss he sucked out more and more of Arthur's life.

It was fascinating to watch the wound on Merlin's shoulder heal, using Arthur's energy for it. If this went on for too long, Arthur could see himself falling into the lust completely and forgetting the true purpose of this ritual.

He bit down hard on his lip, until he bled, then kissed Merlin. Incubus instincts had Merlin kissing back almost immediately, sucking at Arthur's lip, drinking in the blood. 

Then Merlin started convulsing. "What--"

"I'm sorry, Merlin. But you're mine now."

Arthur took in Merlin's seed, Merlin took in Arthur's blood. Tied together now, until one of them died.

Arthur didn't intend to let Merlin die before him.


End file.
